Sentinels
The Sentinels is a secret order, known only to a select few such as the Magic Council and certain higher ups in various kingdoms founded around 400 years ago following the end of the Dragon-Human war and Zeref's sealing. Even then, these people do not have authority over this order nor its members. The members of this Order varies over the years due to deaths or other reasons. It is said that the combine magical powers of the fifteen members within this order is enough to take on an entire country. The Sentinels were founded to preserve the order of the world and prevent another calamity such as the one that was brought upon 400 years ago by Zeref. History Around 400 years ago, after Zeref, the evilest Black Wizard who caused destruction and terror at the time, was sealed away and the war between Dragons and Humans ended, there were still fears of another catastrophe happening. In order to be ready for such a day, a group of surviving kings as well as powerful mages gathered together to create a powerful group of elite mages while keeping their existence hidden from the rest of the world. In order to make sure that the order wouldn’t deviate from their purpose, several powerful Mages used a powerful and forbidden spell on a young man. This man, who was amongst the mages, had great power and one of the very few who was able to stand up to Zeref, was chosen to become the permanent leader of this new group. The other Mages used a spell to gather the souls of the many mages that were killed during the Dragon-Human war and by Zeref and sealed their magical powers into the young man, including their own souls and powers. This granted the young man, whose name was Eien Tetsuzan, even greater magical powers and long-life, though he was still subjugated to the fate of death through battle, but was still immune to immense pain and poison and disease. He would continue to lead each generation of mages within the group, which was called the Sentinels, through the years, dealing with any threats that might bring the world back into chaos. Description Resources Strength The total number of members within the Sentinels has always been and will be, fifteen. There are only a few occasions when the number has been lower due to member's deaths. Or other cases when the number was bigger due to multiple and complicated reasons. Either way all members, before and current, are all powerful mages in their own rights, most of them S-class while a few could even be consider equal with a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. No matter the case, as a group the fifteen members have proven to have the strength of an entire country of mages. Also each member is given a codename to hide their true indentity and protect the order from unwelcome figures. Currently they have sixteen members, however because of their extra member's affiliation with a Guild, he is not counted as a full time member of the organization since he doesn't participate in the Sentinel's missions or other events. Nonetheless he is a member and is kept in the loop of the organization's activites. Recruitment Members Former Members Associates Category:Primarch11 Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Sentinels